Heart's Delight
by FromTheAshesWeAreReborn
Summary: Lucius never thought something so small would affect him so much. He had always been told that having a boy is better than having a girl. When he held the small pink baby girl, everything he had believed was change. The tiny little bundle became a little girl full of laughter and kindness. Raising a family isn't easy, even for the Malfoys. AU. Rated Teen for mild language.


**Disclaimer: **Everything we know and love belong to JK Rowling and other rightful owners.

**Claimer: **I own my ideas and freedom to dream.

**WARNING: **Mild Swearing

**Summary: **Lucius never thought something so small would affect him so much. He had always been told that having a boy is better than having a girl. When he held the small pink baby, everything he had believed was change. The tiny little bundle became a little girl full of laughter and kindness. No one ever thought that Lucius would ever want a daughter. The first daughter of the Malfoy family in many years is sure to be the center of her family's world. AU.

**Heart's Delight**

It had been a very long fourteen hours. Lucius had been pacing the hallway. The healers had kicked him out of his own bedroom. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were away on business, no one asked or wanted to ask. Cygnus Black had been hexed out the house by Cassiopeia, whom refused to let him stay. Though no one was complaining about his absence. Abraxas and Cassiopeia were now sitting in an Victorian loveseat in the hallway out of Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom.

"Son, you are going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that," said Abraxas. He had to admit he also was worried. This could very well be his only grandchild. If things keep up the way it have, that is. He didn't support the war as much as people thought he did. He was getting too old for this crap.

"It's taking too long," snapped Lucius.

"Lucius, dear, I was in labour for twenty hours with you," said Cassiopeia. She was becoming quite frail in her old age but had plenty of fight in her. She had enough to terrorize Cygnus out of her house earlier today. She simply would not have him settling foot in her house. She had always hated Cygnus, and now the Druella was dead she had no problem showing her hatred.

"That is why we only had you. She refused to do it again," chuckled Abraxas. He had one arm wrapped around his thin wife. He was heathier than her but he too was becoming quite thin. He had a healthy glow to him. While his wife looked very pale and unhealthy.

A loud wail interrupted the conversation between the Malfoys. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and starred at the door. The fear in his chest becoming lighter. Abraxas gave a knowing smile.

"Congratulations your son has arrived," said a healer. She was a stout elderly lady with curly dark grey hair. She had a white nurse's cap and a long red dress with a white cross.

"Healer Davis," called out a younger healer. The older healer went back into the room.

Lucius was frozen in place. He was terrified that something was wrong. He didn't know what he'd do if something happen to Narcissa or his son. They had already been in St. Mungo's four times a week, mostly because they were overly nervous.

There was a second wail. Cassiopeia starred at her husband expressionless. She had told Abraxas that she had been for certain that she had seen two Malfoy children in her dreams. Though just because a seer has a dream, it doesn't mean it will.

"Well double the congratulations," said the older healer.

"We were told Narcissa was expecting only one child," said Abraxas.

"Magic is quite unpredictable. Though it however explains the frequent visits to St. Mungo's," sighed the older healer.

"Helena, how in Merlin's creation do you miss a baby in the womb?" said Cassiopeia. She had gone to school with Helen. Helen had been a Ravenclaw. She had convinced her son and daughter-in-law to have Helen as their birthing healer. Helen is the best healer in St. Mungo's after all and she was also pureblood.

"Congratulations, Lucius you are the new father of a baby boy and baby girl," said Helena.

"Twins," whispered Lucius "twins, twins."

"I knew I was right," smirked Cassiopeia. Lucius gave his parents a questioning look.

"Your mother had a dream a few nights ago and swore she saw two infants not one," sighed Abraxas.

"How is my wife?" pressed Lucius as the shock slowly wore off.

"She's fine. She is a bit tired that's all," said Helena.

A young healer with vibrant blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the bedroom holding a tiny pink bundle. Small weak whines coming from within the blanket. There was more blanket then baby.

"Here you go," said Helena taking the baby girl and handing it to Lucius. Lucius stood there dumbfounded unsure what to do or what to think.

He looked down at the tiny newborn girl in his arms. She was so small, she barely weighed 2.7 kilograms. He was terrified he was going to hurt her at first but he was slowly relaxing. She looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Wispy, soft light golden curls poked out in strange ways. She was a healthy pink colour though she was barely making a sound.

It had been many generations since a Malfoy, at least in Great Brittan, had a female in the line. Lucius had no clue what he was supposed to do with a girl. It had been so long the Malfoys had much advice on what to do with daughters.

Lucius was enchanted by her bright blue eyes, her mother's eyes. He would never tell his wife this but he was certain that his daughter's eyes were even brighter than Narcissa's. He instantly had fallen in love with the little girl. She melted away everything leaving Lucius just man holding his newborn daughter.

The young healer came back with a squirming blue bundle. Helen took the baby as he squirmed around. The baby belted out an ear-piercing wail. Helen tried to genteelly bounce him but he only cried louder.

"That boy has a set of lungs on him," said Abraxas. Cassiopeia wasn't bothered at all. She was just glad to know her daughter-in-law and the twins were alive.

Lucius reluctantly gave his daughter to Abraxas, though it wasn't because he didn't trust his father he just didn't want to let go of her. Abraxas took to holding his granddaughter naturally. Cassiopeia cooed over her granddaughter but let Abraxas hold for now.

Lucius took his screaming son from the healer. Even now his son looked a lot like him, in the nose and the shape of the eyes mostly. At least 3.6 kilograms of healthy pink-fleshed baby. He had very plea fine hair but had his mother's blue eyes, certainly not as bright as his sisters. He seemed to have a lot of feistiness in him. No one was expect less of a Malfoy and a Black heir. He had great hopes for his son.

"You are going to keep me up all night, aren't you?" asked Lucius. His son stopped crying instantly and starred up as his father. Then after a few seconds started wailing again.

Abraxas bounced his granddaughter slightly as her lip started to quiver. She let out a wail that put her brother to shame. It had the house elves covering their ears all the way a floor down in the kitchen. It even had Helena flinching and quickly darting back into the bedroom.

"Dear Merlin," said Abraxas hoping he would have hearing by the time she stopped crying. He had never heard a baby cry that loud or that high-pitched before in all of his life. Even as her tiny cheeks turned red she was still beautiful to him.

"For someone so tiny you have one hell of a set of lungs," chuckled Abraxas. He didn't really care about his language in front of his grown son, wife, and newborn grandchildren, it's not they understood anyway. His granddaughter abruptly stopped crying and starred curiously. It was definitely going to be different with a female Malfoy heir.

"For the first Malfoy daughter in over three hundred years she's quite a fighter," said Cassiopeia accepting her granddaughter as her husbanded handed her over.

"Well, it looks like went those Weasleys cursed our family to only have boys they really didn't cast a strong enough curse or she might be one really powerful witch," said Abraxas.

The feud between the Weasleys and Malfoys started three-hundred years ago and was still raging on. It was on their beliefs that had divided them. The families had at one point been friendly with each other. Then one of the Weasley boys took interest in a Malfoy daughter, whom was already courting another man. The Weasley made several offers for marriage and the Malfoy turned down each one. The boy became so irritate that he had kidnapped and raped the poor girl. The Malfoys found out and went after the Weasleys. All of the Weasley fortune and status went down the drain with the scandal. The matriarch of the Weasleys cursed the Malfoys at the trial, a curse that made them only have one son and not be able to have any more children. No one really thought anything of it for many years. The Malfoys were furious when they found out that it had been a true curse not a threat. Until this day it was an hatred that all Malfoys carried with them. But now the curse was broken.

"This is going to be a very long couple of months," said Lucius enjoying the moment of silence when both babies stopped crying.

"You may come in, if you'd like," said Helena opening the bedroom door. Abraxas and Cassiopeia got out of the loveseat and fallowed Lucius into the room.

The healers had cleaned up the room before letting in Lucius, Abraxas, and Cassiopeia. The only remainder of the struggle was the fact Narcissa was exhausted. Her eyes were bloodshot and her usually straight blonde hair was fizzy and sticking up in all different directions.

"Loud little buggers," said Narcissa weakly. She was way too tried to truly be grateful for her children. She really had only wanted one child, she had been expecting one baby not two.

"Cissy, we only decided on Draco for a boy. We didn't discuss girl names," said Lucius trying not to poke the snake. He knew Narcissa was not in a good mood. He could see the venom in her eyes.

"I was thinking Cassandra, you can choose the middle name like we did for Draco," said Narcissa. Cassiopeia smiled at Narcissa knowing it the name was a namesake after her. Cassiopeia was quite flattered by it.

Lucius had given Draco his own name as Draco's middle name. So could see that as conceded. But Lucius was only trying to give his son a strong name. He only wanted his son to have a strong name so he could have a strong future. Everyone knew the power of a name, at least the wizarding kind.

"I think Bianca is fitting." said Lucius. It was a gentle name. Cassandra was a strong name. The combination was perfect.

"Cassandra Bianca Malfoy, perfect," said Narcissa.

Abraxas flicked his wand and the bassinet expanded to fit both of his grandchildren. He hoped that made being twins it would make them be different than the previous Malfoy and Black generations. He had tried his best to teach Lucius better. He doesn't know what went wrong that made his son become a Death Eater. He however didn't know the conflict that laid within his son.

"It's perfectly fine for them to sleep together," said Helena.

"Do you want to hold Draco or Cassandra?" asked Lucius.

"Not right, love. I held them when they were born. I'm tired," yawned Narcissa "until they are hungry that is."

Lucius put Draco down into the bassinet. Draco looked up at his father content for the moment. Cassiopeia held onto Cassandra for a bit longer but laid her next to her brother. Neither of them even fussed. They just starred off into air since they couldn't see that far and the adults had backed away from the bassinet.

"I will stop by once a week for the first month then every two months after that. We want to make sure they are happy and healthy," said Helena as the younger two healers were packing up the medical bags.

"Of course," agreed Lucius. He would do anything and everything too keep his small family happy, healthy, and safe. Money really wasn't a factor. Narcissa really hadn't started much of a career. She made and sold Potions in Diagon Alley, at times even for Death Eaters. She mostly sold to the wives of Death Eaters and other purebloods. There was nothing holding them back to making sure their children had the best care possible.

"Narcissa, you need to take a two days to rest and bond with the twins. If there are any concerns or issues feel free to contact me," said Helena picking up her own medical bag from the floor.

"Don't worry if they lose a little bit of weight the first week. They always gain it back in the weeks following," said Helena. She nodded to her co-workers before the left with three flashes of light.

"We are certainly going to be busy," said Cassiopeia.

"Lucius I think it is best that my family doesn't visit until I'm moving around. I don't want an accidents," said Narcissa. She didn't want her monster of a father anywhere near her daughter. He wouldn't hurt a boy, but she knew he wouldn't hurt a girl. She loved Bellatrix but didn't know how she'd interact with a baby or children in general.

"Of course, love," said Lucius.

"I think we will leave you two alone for a bit. I am feeling quite drowsy," said Abraxas.

"Yes, I am feeling a bit drowsy myself," agreed Cassiopeia.

Lucius sat on the edge of their bed as his parents left. He was relieved that Narcissa was alive, that Draco and Cassandra were alive. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He would do everything he had to keep them all safe and happy.

"I love you, Narcissa," whispered Lucius leaning close to her ear. She smiled softly at Lucius. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Rest," Lucius said. He sat up again watching the twins in the bassinet. He flicked his wand and made a dragon mobile appear over the crib. It twirled around in circles. The dragons creating small puffs of smoke. He knew that come tomorrow his mother, and him would be going shopping for girl clothes. Soon his father, and him would have to make a new nursery or change the one they already had set up.

Cassandra yawned fallowed by Draco. Lucius smiled at his children. He had two little children, whom knew nothing of the wrong he had done. He promised himself he would do everything he possible could to keep them from knowing the darkness of the world they were growing up in. He was going to keep them safe inside a small bubbles of beliefs, unexposed to the undesirables.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter one. Feel free to leave any comments or concerns in a review, they really are an author's best friend. It was supposed to be a multi-chapter story but I decided to change the plan after I really long spell of writer's block.


End file.
